


Bagaimana cara mencuri sebuah ciuman?

by hiikaarii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Firstkiss, Fluffy, M/M, idontknow, okaystop, showkyunissocute, sofluffy, whentogether
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiikaarii/pseuds/hiikaarii
Summary: Changkyun gemas dengan perilaku Shownu yang selalu menghindar saat ia ingin menciumnya. Ada apa gerangan?
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Bagaimana cara mencuri sebuah ciuman?

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi, ini sebuah drabble. Promptnya dari postan di Tumblr.
> 
> Jadi... selamat membaca!

ㅤChangkyun gemas. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin menggaruk tembok jika bisa. Dia sudah menjalin asmara selama lebih kurang satu bulan dengan sang leader Monsta X, siapalagi jika bukan Shownu.

ㅤRasa gemas Changkyun bukan bagaimana cara Shownu menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya tetapi, bagaimana pria itu selalu menjauh atau melakukan hal lain saat Changkyun ingin menciumnya.

ㅤSiapa _sih_ yang tidak ingin merasakan ciuman dengan pacar? Tetapi, Shownu selalu melengos, bahkan terang-terangan pria dengan bahu lebar itu menjauhkan wajah Changkyun dari hadapannya. Hati siapa yang tidak patah jika ciumannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang kekasih?

ㅤChangkyun tetaplah Changkyun. Ia tidak menyerah meskipun Shownu telah menolak semua—segala cara—ciumannya.

ㅤUsut punya usut, Shownu tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ciuman dan ia tidak mau merusak momen ciuman pertamanya (meskipun ia pernah saat menjadi back dancer seorang penyanyi, tetapi itu beda!) dan Changkyun tengah dihadapkan oleh masalah ini sekarang.

ㅤBagaimana cara dia mencuri ciuman Shownu?

...

ㅤSatu malam setelah jadwal mereka selesai dan sampai pada _dorm_ , mereka memasuki kamar, ingin cepat mengistirahatkan tubuh agar esok bisa kembali beraktivitas. Walaupun jam tidur mereka belum dianggap cukup, tapi biarlah tubuh ini merasakan empuknya kasur.

ㅤDi ruang tengah, dimana biasanya mereka bertujuh berkumpul entah untuk menonton televisi atau film yang menjadi kegiatan mereka disela kesibukan, Shownu dan Changkyun duduk berdua di sofa. Changkyun dengan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan pada bahu Shownu, juga tangan pria tersebut yang berada di atas kepala Changkyun, memainkan rambut pria yang lebih muda, meskipun rambutnya masih lengket akibat terlalu banyak diberi pengeras rambut.

ㅤChangkyun sebenarnya suka dengan cara Shownu mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya, tetapi dia ingin lebih! Anggaplah Changkyun seorang yang serakah, ia tidak akan mengelak. Toh memang ia menginginkannya.

ㅤ"Hyung," Changkyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka setelah beberapa saat lalu hanya suara dari pendingin ruangan yang mengisi. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap pada pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

ㅤ"Hyunwoo-hyung," desiran aneh merambat pada tubuh Shownu saat Changkyun memanggilnya dengan nama asli. Padahal ia sendiri yang meminta, jika tengah berdua panggil dengan nama asli. Mungkin Shownu butuh menarik kata-katanya kembali.

ㅤ"Ada apa?" Shownu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Changkyun yang sepertinya ingin mengutarakan sesuatu.

ㅤ"Itu … um," Changkyun selalu merasa kalimatnya hilang jika ditatap oleh Shownu. Ia selalu merasa tersesat saat kedua mata itu menatapnya dengan intens.

ㅤShownu dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Changkyun. Lima menit berlalu dan Shownu tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban.

ㅤ"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Shownu lagi, kali ini dengan intonasi yang sedikit memaksa.

ㅤChangkyun tidak juga membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, melainkan ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia merasakan deru napas Shownu mengenai wajahnya.

ㅤShownu dengan refleks memundurkan wajahnya, namun tangan Changkyun yang kini berada di tengkuk si pria yang lebih tua menahannya. "Kumohon, jangan menjauh," katanya sebelum bibirnya ia tempelkan pada bibir milik Shownu.

ㅤPria dengan julukan beruang itu mendadak tubuhnya kaku, seperti tersihir, tidak bisa digerakkan. Perlahan, Shownu larut dalam kecupan singkat yang diberikan oleh Changkyun. Membiarkan bibir mereka menempel untuk beberapa menit.

ㅤ"Tidak buruk untuk ciuman pertama," kata Changkyun dengan kekehan pelan yang lolos dari belah bibirnya. Shownu hanya terdiam menatap pada Changkyun yang masih asik terkekeh, lantas ia dengan tangan besarnya menangkup wajah Changkyun dan kembali melahap bibirnya.

ㅤBibir Changkyun ternyata lebih lembut dari yang ia bayangkan, rasanya ia ingin terus mengecupnya, berkali-kali. Mungkin hal terakhir yang ia inginkan sebelum ia meninggal adalah mencium bibir Changkyun.

ㅤShownu dengan nakalnya menggigit bibir bawah milik Changkyun, hingga pria yang lebih muda mengeluarkan suara desahan yang membuat Shownu merasakan desiran aneh pada tubuhnya.

ㅤShownu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, kedua manik hitamnya menatap pada mata sayu milik Changkyun, lalu beralih menatap bibirnya yang bengkak. Ada rasa kebanggan tersendiri saat melihat bibir Changkyun yang bengkak karena ulahnya.

ㅤ"Tidak buruk untuk ciuman pertama," Shownu mengulang kalimat milik Changkyun dan ada seulas senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Ia kembali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir bengkak Changkyun dan ia hanya bisa kembali menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Membiarkan rasa lembut dari bibir Shownu memenuhi isi otaknya.

ㅤShownu kembali melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mengulas senyum.

ㅤ"Aku mencintaimu, Changkyun," ucap Shownu dengan menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan milik Changkyun.

ㅤ"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyunwoo-hyung." Ah, ingatkan Shownu untuk tidak menarik kata-katanya lagi, ia senang saat Changkyun memanggilnya dengan nama asli.

**Author's Note:**

> FHSGFHAXGAVSGAVAJ
> 
> NGGAK MANIS YA? NGGAK KAN? HSHGFESHDAHDUGSAG
> 
> OKE BYE


End file.
